camp_halfblood_demigodsfandomcom-20200213-history
Caleb Sabatini
}} | colspan="2" style="padding:0em;" }} |- } | Caleb }} |- } } } } | | style="display: none" }} }} ! colspan="2" style="background:#000000; color:white; vertical-align: middle; font-size:inherit; font-weight:bold; text-align:center; spacing-top: 0px; spacing-bottom: 0px;" | Biographical Information |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Full name: Caleb Andrew Sabatini }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Born: September 23 }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Age: 14 }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Status: Alive }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Death: N/A}} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Manner of death: N/A}} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Also known as: Caleb }} |- } } } } | | style="display: none" }} }} ! colspan="2" style="background:#000000; color:white; vertical-align: middle; font-size:inherit; font-weight:bold; text-align:center; spacing-top: 0px; spacing-bottom: 0px;" | Physical Description |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Gender: Male }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Hair color: Dirty blonde }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Eye color: Light brown }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Height: Average }} |- |- } } } } | | style="display: none" }} }} ! colspan="2" style="background:#000000; color:white; vertical-align: middle; font-size:inherit; font-weight:bold; text-align:center; spacing-top: 0px; spacing-bottom: 0px;" | Relationships |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Love Interest(s): Sam Evergreen (former)}} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Family: Unnamed }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Friends: Jake, Cam, Danny }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Enemies: Khione, Titans}} |- } } } } } | | style="display: none" }} }} ! colspan="2" style="background:#000000; color:white; text-align:center;" | Affiliation |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Godly Parent: Apollo }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Species: Demigod }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Creation Date: July 7, 2013; revamped July 3, 2015 }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Pet(s): N/A }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Quests: A Girly Problem | Sun and Ice | Amnesia | Asylum | Cemetary }} |- }| ! colspan="2.5" style="background:#000000; color:white; -moz-border-radius: 10px; font-size:smaller; text-align:center;" GALLERY }} |- }| ! colspan="2.5" style="background:#000000; color:white; -moz-border-radius: 10px; font-size:smaller; text-align:center;" RELATIONSHIPS }} |- }| ! colspan="2.5" style="background:#000000; color:white; -moz-border-radius: 10px; font-size:smaller; text-align:center;" UNABRIDGED HISTORY }} |} Caleb Sabatini is a son of Apollo. He was created by Electric Innocence on July 7, 2013. Appearance Caleb has thick, dark blonde hair with bangs swept across his forehead, and beautiful golden colored eyes that he considers his best feature. He's averaging height at 5'6", but filled out pretty well with strong limbs. He has a fondness for plaid flannel and jeans, and is against basically no headwear of any kind. Personality Caleb is a little shy, but it doesn't take much to get him to open up. He loves a laugh, and takes teasing in stride with people he's known for a fair while, but with anyone else he will be put out and upset. He loves music and writing, and always has, though he isn't very interested in art or poetry, even if he may admire them. He is very much a day person and will sleep at sundown and rise at sunrise (always has). It takes a lot to make him show anger, and he's easily embarrassed. Despite this, he's easy to anger and frustrate. He's a confident, joking, and friendly person, even if he tends to get snappy when stressed. He hates death, no matter who it is that's dying. Biography Caleb was born on September 27. It is implied he is not an only child, and that he has a step father. He was born in Ohio and moved to Maryland at a young age. He was claimed two years ago, when he arrived at camp. It is implied that he is a year rounder. Relationships Danny Danny is implied to have been Caleb's best friend at the start of RP, despite their four year age gap. The two both enjoy mischief and have gotten into trouble, but are kind hearted and loyal. They seek help in each other, and trust one another in bad times Cameron Cameron is very high on Caleb's friend list and may be considered his second best friend. The pair are nearly inseparable and often get each other into trouble. Despite this, they share that they'd both rather keep out of serious business and maintain a somewhat normal life, away from mythology. They act similarly to a married couple when it comes to the other member of their group, Jake. Jake Caleb and Jake get along better than either of them expect at any time. They both have tendencies to get in trouble, both are mischievous, and both are sarcastic. However, when it comes to Jake's eccentricity Caleb tends to get exasperated. He often chides Jake for his stupider decisions. The quarreling rarely lasts long, and they are implied to have been friends since arriving at camp Powers Light Manipulation He can produce and extinguish sources of light, and pretty much 'glow like a lightbulb' in times of need. Or, if he experiences a strong emotion. Arts Naturally gifted in the arts, especially music and writing for him. It's rare you don't see him walking around and humming some sort of song, or listening.Y Fatal Flaw Unable to think straight under stressful situations, easily frustrated and hotheaded Weapons Two double bladed short swords that he keeps in a specially designed back sheath. He does have a bow and arrow, but he only uses it if he thinks it's needed. He's not as good as his siblings at archery, though he is better than most. Trivia * He has been given no face claims yet. * He was the first character posted for in the RP. * He has been described as the father to Jake. * Skye has a ship between him and Cameron Pharaoh that she calls Calem. Category:Demigods Category:Apollo Campers Category:Z's OCs